disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Crimes
If these characters were tried for their villainy, these would be their crimes. *'Abdullah: '''Conspiracy to commit murder, murder, animal cruelty, poaching, kidnapping, catnapping. *'Agent: Child cruelty. *[[Alameda Slim|'''Alameda Slim]]: 'Rustling, conspiracy, fraud, black marketing. . * 'Drizella Tremaine: Accessory to treason. *'The Anglerfish:' Attempted murder. *'Aunt Sponge' and Aunt Spiker: Slander, neglect, child abuse. *'AUTO:' Mutiny, assault. *'The Barracuda:' Murder. *'Beauty Smith:' Animal cruelty, dog-fighting, animal abuse, torture, conspiracy, blackmail, burglary, theft, dognapping, attempted murder, claim-jumping, arson, destruction of private property. *'The Big Bad Wolf: '''Attempted murder, destruction of public property. *'Bill Cipher: Murder, child abuse. *Br'er Bear: Attempted murder, kidnapping, accessory to rabbit cruelty, theft, assault and battery. *Br'er Fox: Attempted murder, kidnapping, rabbit cruelty, theft. *Buster:' Slander, neglect, child abandonment. *'Bradley Uppercrust III:' Attempted murder, cheating. *'Captain Barbossa:' Piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, inciting a riot. *'Captain Crocodile:' Attempted murder. *'Captain Hook:' Piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. *'Chernabog:' Tyranny, terrorism, arson, murder, grave desecration. *'Chick Hicks:' Cheating. *'Claude Frollo:' Attempted genocide, murder, attempted murder, attempted infanticide, torture, abuse of power, arson, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, criminal wizardry, kidnapping, false imprisonment, racial discrimination, attempted sexual assault. *'Clayton:' Cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching. *'Connie:' Child cruelty. *'The Coachman:' Kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol and tobacco to minors. *'Cruella De Vil:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, reckless driving, conspiracy. *'Dawn Bellwether: Conspiracy, cruelty to predators, turning animals savage, terrorism. *Davy Jones:' Sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism. *'Doris:' Conspiracy, attempted murder. *'Doctor Facilier:' Conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. *'Doug:' Accessory to turning animals savage. *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. *'The Duke of Weselton:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Edgar Balthazar:' Cruelty to animals, catnapping, trespassing, fraud, attempted murder, grand theft. *'Ego the Living Planet:' Uxoricide, attempted filicide, cataclysm. *'Elmo St. Peters:' Murder. *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Murder, theft, copyright infringement, attempted murder, child endangerment. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East:' Tyranny, criminal witchcraft, mass murder, attempted murder. *'Evil Clown:' Attempted murder, poaching. *'Felicia:' Attempted murder. *'Forte:' Attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. *'Gantu:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. *'Gaston LeGume:' Attempted murder, false imprisonment, inciting a riot, breaking and entering, kidnapping, assault and battery, bribery, blackmail. *'General Grievous:' Accessory to cataclysm. *'The Giant Magnet:' Attempted murder, attempted destruction of property. *'Gideon:' Accessory to kidnapping, accessory to fraud. *'Hades:' Treason, abuse of power, kidnapping, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, attempted infanticide, attempted murder. *'Prince Hans:' Abuse of power, treason, attempted murder, attempted regicide, perjury, fraud, assault and battery, conspiracy. *'Harold:' Destruction of property, kidnapping, theft, hacking and reckless driving. *'Heath:' Theft, illegal mining, accessory to assassination. *'Heffalumps and Woozles:' Theft. *'Henry J. Waternoose:' Kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, perjury, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping. *'Honest John:' Accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment. *'Hopper:' Attempted regicide, extortion, attempted murder. *'Horned King:' Kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism, criminal wizardry. *'The Hyenas:' Accessory to tyranny. *'Jacques Lebeau:' Animal cruelty. *'Jafar:' Kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, criminal wizardry, terrorism, theft, treason, fraud. *'Prince John:' Treason, assault, tyranny, attempted murder, abuse of power, false imprisonment. *'Joanna:' Accessory to poaching. *'John Midas Ratcliffe:' Attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, inciting a riot, racial discrimination, blackmail, false imprisonment. *'John Ricketts:' Poaching, murder, treason, child abuse, animal cruelty. *'Josh Bryant:' Attempted forced marriage. *'Judge Doom:' Mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide, attempted cataclysm. *'Kaa:' Criminal hypnosis. *'Kylo Ren:' War crimes, patricide. *'Lana Thomas:' Discrimination, negligence, girl abandonment. *'Lady Tremaine:' Negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason, criminal witchcraft. *'Leopard Seal:' Attempted murder, assault and battery. *'Lexi Reed:' Sabotage, cheating, child abuse. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power, false imprisonment, assassination. *'Luanne LeSeur:' Theft, murder, impersonating an FBI agent. *'Lucifer:' Attempted murder. *'Lyle Tiberius Rourke‎‎:' Murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, kidnapping, fraud, assault and battery, treason. *'Madame Medusa:' Kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. *'Madam Mim:' Attempted murder, arson, assault and battery, criminal witchcraft. *'Maleficent:' Attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terrorist threats, criminal witchcraft, cataclysm. *'Man:' Cruelty to animals, murder, poaching. *'Marina Del Rey:' Treason, attempted murder, terrorism. *'Meredith Blake:' Child cruelty. *'Miles Axlerod:' Treason, attempted murder. *'Miraz: Treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. * [[Mor'du|'''Mor'du]]: Fratricide. *'Monstro: '''Attempted murder. *'Morgana:' Treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terrorist threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft, criminal witchcraft. *'Monsieur D'Arque:' Abuse, accessory to blackmail. *'Mother Gothel:' Kidnapping, theft, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, false imprisonment, communicating threats, criminal witchcraft. *'Mr. Patel:' Theft, animal cruelty, gambling, catnapping, kidnapping. *'Mr. Winkie:' Theft, perjury, attempted murder. *'Ms. Stout:' Fraud, false imprisonment, child abuse. *'Nasira:' Attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. *[[Nazis|'Nazis']]': Discrimination, hate crime, child cruelty, animal cruelty, genocide, mass murder, property destruction, false imprisonment, kidnapping, perjury, making criminal excuses, assault and battery, tyranny, fraud, blackmail, terrorism, assassination. *Nero and Brutus:' Attempted murder. *'Nigel:' Animal cruelty, gambling, catnapping, kidnapping. *'Nuka:' Attempted murder, treason, negligence. *'Queen Narissa:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. *'Oogie Boogie:' Kidnapping, illegal gambling, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. *'Outsiders:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Padraic Ratigan:' Treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Percival McLeach:' Poaching, kidnapping, false imprisonment, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. *'Pete:' Treason, burglary, attempted murder, exploitation of child labor, resisting arrest, fraud, kidnapping, false imprisonment. *'The Pike:' Attempted murder. *'Professor Tetti-Tatti:' Murder, cruelty to animals. *'Professor Z:' Murder. *'Queen Grimhilde:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, criminal witchcraft, poisoning, negligence, fraud, resisting arrest, tyranny. *'Queen of Hearts: Tyranny, murder, attempted child murder, perjury. *Randall Boggs:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. *'Ramsley: Murder, fraud, child abuse, attempted murder. *The Rat: Attempted child murder. *Razoul:' Attempted murder. *'The Red Queen:' Tyranny, murder, attempted murder, treason. *'Reggie:' Molestation. *'Reverend Leland Drury:' Theft, illegal mining, starvation, kidnapping, attempted murder, child endangerment, damage to property, conspiracy, fraud, slaving, assault with a deadly weapon, torture, false imprisonment. *'Roscoe and DeSoto:' Accessory to kidnapping. *'Ronno:' Assault and battery. *'Sabor:' Murder, attempted murder, scarring, trespassing, criminal damage. *'Sam Eagle Speaker:' Poaching, murder, attempted murder, theft, claim-jumping, arson. *'Sarousch:' Theft, attempted theft, kidnapping. *'Sao Feng:' Attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats, assault and battery, piracy, murder. *'Scar:' Treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, attempted scarring, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'The Scorpion:' Attempted murder, murder, attempted child murder, assault and battery. *'Scroop:' Murder, attempted murder, perjury. *'Scud:' Accessory to toy destruction, cruelty to children, child assault. *'Seagulls:' Trespassing. *'Seagulls:' Theft, murder, harassment, poaching, child abuse, molestation, fraud. *'Shan Yu:' Treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. *'Shere Khan:' Attempted murder, child cruelty, assault and battery, slander, attempted kidnapping. *'The Sheriff of Nottingham:' Attempted murder, abuse of power, false imprisonment, treason. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:' Accessory to regicide/fratricide. *'Si and Am:' Damage to property. *'Sid Phillips:' Damage to property. *'Sir Hiss:' Treason, tyranny, abuse of power. *'Sterling:' Attempted injuring. *'Stromboli:' Fraud, kidnapping, child abuse and endangerment. *'Sykes:' Kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, reckless driving. *'Syndrome:' Mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. *'Timber Wolf:' Attempted murder, attempted child murder, manipulation, conspiracy. *'The Titans:' Destruction of property. *'The Kraken:' Damage to property. *'Toffee: Manipulation, kidnapping, murder. *Turbo:' Fraud, attempted murder, genocide, cataclysm, destruction of memories. *'Ursula:' Treason, fraud, false imprisonment, attempted murder, theft, criminal witchcraft. *'White Witch:' Attempted murder, murder, child endangerment, kidnapping, false imprisonment, tyranny, cruelty to animals, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, attempted regicide, criminal witchcraft. *[[Mr. Yama|'Mr. Yama']]': Underground bot fights, gambling. *Yokai:' Theft, kidnapping, destruction of property, attempted murder, conspiracy. *'Yzma:' Attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. *'Zira:''' Treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, trespassing, assault and battery, scarring, negligence. Category:Lists